


Learning to Live Again

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Shit Happens, Black Hermione Granger, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Tattooing, Gay Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mild Kink, No Horcrux Hunt, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Submission, Submissive Harry, Submissive Hermione, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Hermione gets captured by Death Eaters, and is missing for months before found. She it brutally tortured and worse. Severus was falling for her before she was taken. Harry is dating Blaise. How do they handle it when she is found? Will she survive and Learn to Live Again.Warning. This story is going to be brutal. It will deal with detailed scenes that I will warn about at the beginning of chapters. I feel the need to write this story to deal with my own issues. I also think it makes a compelling story about overcoming, growing, and rebirth.Many thanks to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for being my Beta yet again.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> No really graphic scene. Harry has a couple meltdowns, Ron is a dick. There is a detailed magical health diagnostic, and Harry's and Severus's reactions.

Hermione was wandering around the Flourish and Blotts in Hogsmeade during one of the weekend trips there. She loved this store. She had been pulling back from being the know-it-all who raised her hand for every question, but that didn’t deter her love of learning. She had told Harry and Ron goodbye five minutes ago. They could only take all the books and Hermione’s passion about them for so long. She didn’t mind , however. It was nice to get some peace and quiet. She was currently looking for books on Warding, Advanced Runes, Spellcrafting, and becoming an Animagus. She knew the war was coming and Harry and Ron needed her help. It was going to take a lot of effort to win this. Well, Harry was doing much better, when he wasn’t letting Ron influence him. She heard Mr. Flourish greet someone just coming in, too engrossed to care much. Then she heard a scream and a thud. She was spinning, wand coming up towards the sound. Hermione didn’t even make a quarter turn before a spell crashed into her and her world went black.

 

When she came to, it took a few moments before the room came into focus. Once it did, she took stock and made some shocking discoveries. One, she had no idea where she was. Two, she was tied, spread eagled, to a bed with her wand nowhere in sight. Lastly, she was naked, fully on display for her captors. _They had to be death eaters_ , she thought. The door suddenly burst open with a crash. She shrunk back in fear as three figures stepped into the room. Her eyes widened and tears began to fall as she beheld the faces of Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange. They approached her quickly and forced a potion down her throat. As her world faded away again, she heard snippets of conversation. Things like _slave,_ _breeding,_ and _punishments_ all bounced around her head. Then, blissful darkness took her once more.

 

**~LTLA~**

 

Harry was pacing back and forth in his room at Number 4, Privet Drive. In just a few short minutes it would be his seventeenth birthday and he could finally leave this hell hole. That was not why he was anxious, however. Hermione, his best friend, had been missing for months now. Harry had done nothing but blame himself since she was taken.  _ Why had they left her alone that day? _ It was well known that Hermione was his close friend. Of course, she would be taken to get at him. No one knew where she was and Harry was frustrated and scared. He wished he had his boyfriend with him. Blaise always knew how to calm him down when he got like this. His mind kept going back to that day. 

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

 

_ Harry hated lying to his friends. He didn’t mind the bookstore with Hermione or the quidditch store with Ron. However, he had plans this Hogsmeade trip to spend time with his boyfriend. Boyfriend, what a weird thought. It was fourth year when he had realised he was gay, thanks to Cedric and those tournament robes. Thinking of Cedric still brought a sharp pang of guilt in his chest. He shoved those thoughts aside. He had found someone who truly just saw him as Harry. Not some title imposed upon him. Who knew he would have found that in a Slytherin? Blaise had been part of the Inquisitorial Squad under Umbitch. Harry had overheard the dark skinned boy helping first and second years avoid detention. When Harry confronted him about it, the answers he got surprised him. Blaise had only joined to save face in Slytherin. He despised Umbridge’s torturous detentions.  _

 

_ They had started meeting in secret. At first, it was just about getting to know each other. Blaise was the second person to believe Harry about his abuse from the Dursleys. Not that he could do anything about it either, but Harry appreciated the offer. Slowly each boy was starting to like the other, but they kept it to themselves for fear of being rejected. However, at the end of fifth year, Harry pulled together his Gryffindor courage and kissed Blaise during one of their meetings. Blaise had frozen in place but soon melted into the kiss. From then on, the boys tried to spend as much time as possible with each other. Even volunteering to partner up in classes. They made sure they did it in a way as to not be too suspicious. _

 

_ This brought them into sixth year, where they continued as before. Now they were adding secret dates at Hogsmeade into the mix. Everything was wonderful until that day. Blaise and Harry were sitting in their special room in The Three Broomsticks. Suddenly, they heard a commotion out in the main area of the tavern. Harry went out first, with Blaise staying behind waiting on Harry to bring him news. That is, however, until Blaise felt and heard an explosion of magical energy. Blaise recognised his boyfriend’s magic and raced towards the main room. Harry stood in the middle of the room. Chairs, tables, and people had been thrown away from him. Many had scorch marks. Harry’s magic was visible as it swirled around him in anger. Blaise could see people trying to get to Harry, going so far as to cast stunners and body-bind spells. Those that physically tried to reach him pulled back sharply as if burned. Each spell cast his way was simply pulled into the swirling vortex, making it stronger. Blaise had never seen such power, and was in awe of his love. Blaise knew that he had to calm Harry down. Hoping Harry’s magic recognised him, he walked forward, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. He could feel various eyes on him as he slipped through Harry’s magic and pulled him into his arms. When that didn’t work, Blaise began to kiss Harry’s face. Once Harry’s rage dissipated, he collapsed into Blaise, tears pouring down his face. _

 

_ “They took her, they took her, they took her.” Over and over Harry muttered those words.  _

 

_ Blaise looked up to find Ronald giving him an incredulous look. “What happened?” Blaise demanded.  _

 

_ “Someone attacked Mr. Flourish and kidnapped Hermione.” Ron finally stammered out.  _

 

_ Blaise no longer cared if they were outed to the whole school. He pulled Harry in tight and asked Ms. Rosmerta for a shot of something for Harry. Rosmerta looked from Blaise to Harry and back and quickly grabbed a whiskey, not caring about his age in that moment. Blaise dragged Harry to sit on the floor and was rocking him back and forth. He handed Harry the shot, who quickly downed it.  _

 

_ “What the bloody hell is going on here, Zabini? Get away from Harry.”  _

 

_ Blaise just glared at the red-faced Weasley. “I am caring for my boyfriend you git.”  _

 

_ “Boyfriend! What have you done to Harry?” _

 

_ “I have cared for him, I believed him when he told stories about living with those horrid muggle relatives. I love him, more than I can say.”  _

 

_ At that, Harry’s head popped up and he stared at Blaise. “I love you too…” Whatever else he was going to say was cut of as Ron cursed and began throwing spells at Blaise. Harry snapped his head over to Ron and, wordlessly and wandlessly, a shield suddenly engulfed the two lovers. A second later, Ron was unconscious, as Harry hit him with a silent stunner. They dragged him into a seperate room. Harry took some calming breaths and thought about the first kiss he shared with Blaise in order to call his Patronus. The bright stag came into view. “Prongs, Go to Professors Snape and McGonagall. Tell them we are at The Three Broomsticks and they need to come right away, Hermione’s been kidnapped, tell them to get Aurors we trust as well.” The Stag wenting bounding off. _

 

_ In the meantime, Harry had a few choice words for his so-called friend. Placing his strongest body-bind on Ron, which felt a lot stronger than it had a day ago, he the cast enervate on the red-head. Ron came to, struggling and screaming curses. Harry silenced him. “You are going to sit there and listen, Ronald Bilius Weasley. This is the last straw, you turned your back on me in second year because I spoke Parseltongue, in fourth year you wouldn’t believe me about not entering my own name until after I fought a fucking dragon. Now you try to hex my boyfriend seconds after he revealed himself as such and said I love you for the first time. Fuck you, Ron. Get out of my life and don’t come back until you get your head out of your ass.” With that, Harry removed his spells and went to drag Blaise back to the main room. Just as he turned, he heard the door burst open and a spell get launched by Ron behind him. _

 

_ Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Minerva and Severus were having tea in Snape’s quarters. They did this every Hogsmeade weekend as a way to catch up. Most people wouldn’t realise it but they were great friends. Minerva had been fond of the boy ever since teaching him as a first year. She had been there for him through all of the abuse he had faced and bullying from her very own lions. Those Marauders would have been much more severely punished if Albus hadn’t stuck his manipulative nose into things. Now she knew all about his spying and was there for him whenever he came back tortured and hurt. It pained her to see him like that but he was a stubborn man, who refused most human contact and couldn’t believe he deserved love and affection. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a bright light entering the room. They instantly recognised Harry’s Patronus, although neither knew he had learned how to send messages with it. “Who is the message for?” Minerva asked.  _

 

_ “Professors Snape and McGonagall”  _

 

_ “Both are present, what is the message?”  _

 

_ Harry’s voice could be heard. “Meet us in The Three Broomsticks, Hermione’s been kidnapped, bring Aurors we trust.” After that, the stag vanished. _

 

_ Severus was the first to move, able to throw up his occlumency shields. He literally slammed them into place as he moved to the floo. He called for Amelia Bones’s office and stuck his head in the fire. A short minute later, he was pulling his head out. “Minnie, we must go. The Aurors will meet us in Hogsmeade.” Finally, Minerva was shaken from her shock. They flooed directly to The Three Broomsticks stepping out into the burnt and scorched main room that Rosmerta was slowly putting back together with some help from her patrons. She pointed to a back room and the two Professors charged that way. Severus burst the door open with a spell and stepped inside. He took in everything in moments. Harry had just yelled at Ron, and was holding hands with Blaise. Ron was casting a spell at Harry’s back. Before he could react, he saw Harry’s magic lash out and consume the spell. “Incarcerous,”  he yelled, once again binding Ron in place.  _

 

_ “Hello Professors,” Harry started cooly. “Professor Snape, can you hold him in that till the Aurors get here. That is twice now he has cast at me and Blaise. I’m going to see him charged for this. We should sit until the they get here.” Once they were seated, Harry took a deep breath and began explaining. “Ron and I left Hermione at the bookstore and then I ditched Ron to come have my date with Blaise. We have been dating for just over a year now and friends for about two. We were keeping it hidden for various reasons which we can discuss later. We heard a commotion in the main room and I went to check it out. Ron was there and when he saw me he screamed that Hermione was taken. I don’t know what happened, all I know was I was angry and it felt like something broke inside me. I’ve never been able to access so much magic and I was enraged and couldn’t control it.” _

 

_ Blaise stepped in. “You saw the main area. That’s what drew me out of the room. I heard and felt Harry’s magic explode. I rushed out, only to find Harry’s magic visibly swirling around him. The whole room was shoved away and things were catching on fire. People tried to stun and bind him and his magic just absorbed the spells. I knew I had to do something. I was lucky his magic recognised me. I basically outed our relationship in order to calm Harry down. Ron didn’t react well and that was the first time he cast at us. Harry wandlessly and wordlessly shielded us and stunned Weasley. I’ve never seen something so powerful.”  _

 

_ By this time, Harry was crying into Blaise’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. “They took her, because of me, because she is my friend. We have to find her, we have to.” It came out muffled against Blaise and in between sobs. Minerva’s eyes grew damp and a few tears slid free. Hermione had a special place in her heart, she saw her as the daughter she never had. Severus’s face was a passive mask, Minerva and Harry could tell he was occluding heavily. No one knew but Hermione had been coming to him for extra lessons since fifth year. He found her intellect refreshing and she was a natural at potions. They had come to a mutual respect of each other over the year. Severus was even considering taking her on as an apprentice after the war ended. Not that anyone here knew this. At least since the pensieve, and now knowing Harry was dating one of his snakes, his relationship with Harry had become more respectful too. This was hard but someone had to remain calm. _

 

_ Moments later the Aurors arrived. The story was retold several times. Eventually, several Aurors went off to investigate the bookstore. Ron was taken into custody having turned 17 already. His parents were called and told to meet at the ministry. Minerva told Ron that they would be discussing expulsion with the Headmaster. If Dumbledore refused again just like with the Marauders, she was going to give him a tongue lashing. He would lose all respect in her eyes. Then, Severus and Minerva escorted Harry and Blaise back to the castle. _

 

**~Back to Harry~**

 

It had been crazy after that. An announcement was made at dinner that night. Most of Gryffindor was distraught and the general mood was morose. Harry saw a few faces at the Slytherin table that made him want to sick up. They were outright smug. Classes were impossible to focus in, the only reason Harry didn’t drown was Blaise. They gave up the secrecy of their relationship. Blaise would hold him each time he burst into tears. Then, right at the end of school, Dumbledore was killed. He found out later that it was planned, since Albus was cursed by one of Tom’s horcruxes. He knew Dumbledore was manipulative but he had still cared in his own way. Harry and Severus had needed to stage a fight to cement Snape’s place with Riddle. Now Harry knew about Tom’s Horcruxes and that he is one. Severus and Albus had been collecting and destroying them as fast as possible. There were three left; Harry, the snake, and something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry knew he had to help find it. 

 

Finally, the clock struck midnight and Harry felt a surge of magic pass through him. He knew the trace was gone. He swiftly shrunk his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and placed them in a pocket. He told Hedwig to find him soon. He made his way to the front door and threw it open, prepared to call the Knight Bus. He was shocked to almost run into a wall of dark cloth. Taking a step back he realised Snape and McGonagall were there. “Professors, what are you doing here?” Minerva answered him. “She’s been found, Harry, she is being taken to Hogwarts and we are here to take you there for the rest of the summer. Come, Severus needs to be there to assist Poppy. I am warning you, we were told she is in bad shape. Please, follow all instructions and we will try to keep you near her. Blaise is there too. He needed sanctuary before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got his hands on him.”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Let’s go, what are we waiting for?” 

 

Snape gave a bit of a sneer, “You to grab my arm. I’m the new headmaster and can apparate straight in.” Harry was taken aback by this but grabbed a hold of Snape’s arm. Minerva did the same and they popped away, sounding like a backfiring car. They arrived in the headmaster’s office. Once Harry settled, he noticed Blaise was there with Molly. Blaise looked a little thin, but then so did Harry. Harry moved to his side giving him a peck and letting the taller boy hold him. He was startled as the floo suddenly came to life. First through was Auror Shacklebolt, followed by Tonks and Moody. Lastly came Remus, who was carrying an unconscious Hermione in his arms. Harry gasped when he saw her and he even heard the hiss of Severus pulling in air sharply. Severus moved forward with zero hesitation and took Hermione into his arms. After telling everyone to meet him in the infirmary, he apparated straight there. Harry lunged at the floo and was first out on the other side. In moments he was by the side of Hermione’s bed. He stayed a step back though, as Poppy was a whirlwind of diagnostic spells. Harry saw sheets of parchment filling up in Snape’s hand as well as next to Poppy. Still staying out of the way he leaned over to read what he could.

 

**Health Diagnostic for Hermione Jean Granger**

**Age 19**

_ Covering the last six months _

 

**Broken bones:** 30

Pelvis, Ulna, Tibia, Ribs (6), Vertebrae (3), Occipital Socket, Mandible, Clavicle, Metacarpals (7), Phalanges (4), Cranial fracture, Patella, Carpels (2)

 

**Dislocations:** 2

Shoulder, Ankle

 

**Internal Injuries:**

Lacerations on stomach, spleen, and kidney,

Vaginal tearing, Anal tearing, Abraded throat, Inflamed vocal chords

Ocular Scarring, Detached retina

Internal bleeding, Brain trauma, Concussions (4)

Removed teeth (32), Removed tongue

 

**Other:**

Permanent body hair removal 100%

Tattoos; neck, back, groin

Surface scarring 50%

Pregnant: 8 weeks, twins, high heart rate

 

**Potions:**

Obstringere ano est (anal tightening), Sui ducatus (self lubricating), Obstringere faucium (throat tightening, Cerebrum turbare (confusion), Parebant corporis (submission), Fertilitatis maxima (fertility), Veritiserum (truth)

 

Harry had the presence of mind to back up and conjure a bucket before he was heaving into it. He felt Blaise’s hand on his back rubbing small circles. Those monsters, Hermione wasn’t going to be the same ever again. He felt his rage building and suddenly, he was being dragged from the room. He felt himself pushed into an abandoned classroom. Then he sensed nothing as his magic exploded outward. The room shook and Hogwarts groaned at the release of power. Suddenly, darkness overtook him and he hit the floor. 

 

Back in the other room Poppy and Severus were working furiously to save the young girl. Poppy put her into a magically induced coma first off. They then treated the internal injuries as those were the most life-threatening. They hoped she couldn’t feel pain in the coma as they couldn’t give her a pain potion, as it would react poorly with the Skele-Gro she desperately needed. Neither Poppy or Severus were letting any emotions show, they couldn’t afford to break down at this time. They then set about rebreaking and setting bones. The cranial fracture and vertebrae had to be handled delicately to avoid crippling Hermione. Finally, they vanished the Skele-Gro directly into her stomach. That was all they could do for now without overwhelming her body and causing more harm than good. Hermione’s eyes and tongue would have to wait, and neither were hopeful for her eyes at this point. Antidotes for the potions would have to wait as well. Some had been given in such high doses that Severus wasn’t sure he could reverse them. Hours had gone by at this point, and Blaise had brought in an unconscious Harry. A quick spell showed he was magically exhausted and just needed sleep.

 

Poppy and Severus made quick work of cleaning up. Minerva then pulled Poppy into the mediwitch’s office. They were both in tears and trying to console each other. Severus gave Blaise a quick word to watch over the two. He then grabbed the parchments and apparated to his quarters. As soon as he appeared he was rushing for the loo, where he emptied his stomach. In an uncharacteristic move, he fell back against the wall and let tears fall freely. He couldn’t protect her or even find her. What good was he when he couldn’t even help the one student he actually liked.  _ Hell, Severus it goes deeper than that. _ He shoved those thoughts away. How could he even think that when the girl was lying broken and pregnant with her rapist’s twins? There was no way he could continue as a spy. As soon as he discovered who had done this, they were dead. Shaking to his very core, Severus vowed to never again let something like this happen to Hermione. He vowed to help her heal in any way she needed, and to be there for her,  _ always _ . In that moment, he felt the last vestiges of his love for Lily fade away. Someone, an alive someone, needed him now. He stood up and made his way back on foot, not trusting himself to apparate.

 

Once he arrived he conjured a chair beside Hermione’s bed. With one hand, he held hers and the other played with her hair. How could this girl affect him so? Had she really wormed her way into his heart? He threw up his shields. Best not to think about it. She would not be the girl he remembered and she would never want him. All he could do was try to be there for her. To help her rebuild herself, to help her learn how to live again. He looked over to see that Blaise had extended the hospital bed and was curled protectively around Harry. His heart clenched at the sight, wishing he could do the same to Hermione. He settled for holding her hand and petting her hair. He settled in for a long night.   


	2. Waking Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains graphic depictions of torture and rape. They are clearly sections if you need to skip them. You have been warned.

********************************************Graphic Scene***************************************************

 

_ Hermione was in incredible pain. She thought she had been there for maybe two weeks. It was hard to tell when you spend a long time unconscious. She throbbed all over, her left eye was nearly swollen shut. She was pretty sure a couple of ribs were broken and her body wouldn’t stop shaking from the numerous crucios she had taken. She was proud of herself. She had yet to break and tell them anything. Even the veritaserum hadn’t worked properly. She was taken from these thoughts as the door sprung open. She couldn’t hold back the whimper as Malfoy and Dolohov entered the room. Lucius spoke first in his sultry voice. _

 

_ “I am impressed that a  _ **_mudlood_ ** _ like you could survive and keep secrets through what you have experienced so far. It has been decided that if you are not going to talk than you need to entertain us somehow. How does it feel knowing you are going to be nothing but a little slut for us? I expect you to do a good job or it will get worse for you. Dolohov, I call first dibs.”  _

 

_ Hermione’s eyes widened in fear, but she tried to let anger and loathing show on her face. “Don’t touch me. If any one tries to get a blowjob, I am biting their dick off. You’re such hypocrites, Muggleborns are inferior but fine to rape. So how does that feel knowing your son is second best to a mudblood. Fuck you.” _

 

_ “Bite my dick off, will you? We shall see about that. Dolohov, hold her mouth open.” When the man did so, Lucius moved to straddle her. With a vicious grin he waved his wand and incanted, “ _ **_Trehero dentitas_ ** _ ”. Hermione screamed as she felt one of her molars get ripped from her mouth. She tried to struggle as the heard the incantation again. Lucius merely changed and cast Petrificus totalus. She could do nothing but scream and cry as he proceeded to rip out every one of her teeth. “There! Try harming me now, you mudblood bitch. You know, I bet it would be torture not to be able to see or know who is using you.  _ **_Oculos scabaro._ ** _ ” With that, Hermione’s world went dark. She heard people moving and the door slammed shut. She hoped they had left, but that was dashed as she felt the bed dip and heard the noise of clothing being removed. _

 

_ “Now are you going to be a good girl for me?” She felt a hand slip into her hair and yank her head back until it was hanging off the edge of the bed. She tried so hard to keep her mouth closed. Then she felt a hard punch hit her in the ribs causing her to scream. It was cut off as a hard cock was slammed down her throat. Immediately, her gag reflex tried to kick in and she began to choke around the penis. “Oh Merlin that’s tight. I bet you’re a virgin in every way. Hah! Not after today, bitch.” With that, Lucius set a vicious pace pulling out and slamming back down her throat. Hermione tried to think of anything else, she tried to remember all she knew about occlumency. She retreated into her mind as he fucked her mouth. They could take her body, but she refused to give them anything else. She started gasping for air as he pulled away, only to realise he had moved . When his fingers began to play with her outer lips and clit she hated that her body was responding to the vile man’s touch. Soon enough he was inside her, claiming something she had hoped to give to a man she loved. She thought of a certain man then. His long dark hair and sharp features. Cool, obsidian eyes that held so much intelligence. She held onto the memory of him letting it wrap around her mind, protecting it from what was happening. Hermione promised herself she would survive this. _

 

*************************************************End Scene***************************************************

 

Severus was at his wits end. It had been two weeks since they found Hermione. She still had not woken up. They had repaired all the broken bones, healed all the internal injuries, and her teeth and tongue had been regrown. Since she had had to awaken, they were unsure if their efforts towards her eyes and spine had done any good. Severus had worked tirelessly to reverse the effects of the potions she had been under. He had been mostly successful. He had been unable to reverse the submission potion, so he had tied it to himself instead of Lucius. Also he had been unable to do anything about the fertility potion. If Hermione ever learned to love him back, they better be ready for a large family. Through all of this, the twins were healthy. Some argued that they should use an abortifacient, but Harry and Severus won the argument defending Hermione’s right to make that decision.  A paternity test had been done and Severus was making plans to kill his former best friend. Not only for what he had done to Hermione, but the Death Eaters had discovered that Draco was the one to pass along Hermione’s location to the Order. They had barely rescued Draco and Narcissa who were now refugees at the school.

 

In the past two weeks, they had found out that Draco had been dating Ginny Weasley in secret. The Weasley family had arrived shortly after the rescue. Draco and Ginny had not even cared to hide their reunion at this point. As a distraction from Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny had banded together to find the third to last Horcrux. They still didn’t know what is was, let alone where, but it let them feel like they were doing something useful. Harry was still refusing to spend any time with Ron. In fact every time the boy approached, he was thrown back by Harry’s magic. Severus was still mad that Dumbledore had gotten the boy off of any charges and had allowed him to stay at school. Now he was Headmaster and the boy had one chance, one fuck up and he was gone, and he had been informed of such. McGonagall and Molly had lit into the boy with lectures and threatened punishments. The event provided a brief moment of levity for Severus and the various students who were there. Then they were back to the tasks they had and watching over Hermione.

 

It was now a week and a half until school started. Severus was once again sitting by Hermione’s bed. For the first time in weeks, she began to thrash in her sleep. Her mouth opened in a scream, and her eyes opened although she was not awake or aware of anything but the nightmare. Severus thought of only one thing he could try to do. It was desperate but he was desperate to have this girl in his arms wake up. Without further thought, he stared into her open eyes, “ _ Legilimens _ ” and dove into her mind.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Graphic Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_ Severus quickly realised that Hermione’s mind was fracturing and if he didn’t hurry, he would lose her forever. The girl was usually very logical and had taken to Occlumency very quickly. When he had tested her mind before her capture, she had thoroughly repelled his attempts. When she did let him into her mind space, he found himself in a library. It was organised in a way that only Hermione could understand and he could not pull a single memory except for ones she let him see. Now he had entered with complete ease, and as he entered the library, the sight that met him caused him to shake in fear. The area was in shambles. Bookshelves were smashed and laying all over the place. Books (memories) were torn and strewn about. There was no order, no logic, only decaying chaos. At the centre was a swirling vortex of incredible power. With a hope that he wouldn’t be torn to bits, Severus dove into the maelstrom. _

 

_ He found himself in a room he had never seen before. On the bed before him was girl he loved. She was covered in bleeding cuts, large bruises covered her face and torso. Lucius, Dolohov, and Yaxley were torturing the girl. He felt frozen in place, unable to move towards Hermione. He tried calling out, but she seemed to not hear him beyond her screams. They were ripping off her fingernails. Dolohov got hard - the sick fuck - and proceeded to start using the girl anally. All the while, all three men were hurling taunts and insults at the girl. Severus felt her mind crack a bit further. He couldn’t wait anymore, he had to wake her now. Forcing all his will into her mind, he felt himself take a step and then another. Finally, he made it to her. He grabbed onto her consciousness and while whispering comfort to her began pulling out of the dream. Once they were back in her mindspace, he released her. She smiled when her eyes met his and she threw herself into his arms. _

 

_ “Severus, oh Severus you’re here....” _

 

_ “Hermione, love, I’ve got you. You’re safe out in the world, too. You are at Hogwarts, in the Medical Wing. I’m not losing you ever again. Please, you have to wake up. Your mind was failing, please, I can’t lose you again.” _

 

_ Hermione winced as she pulled back from Severus to see how her mind looked. She looked back at him panic on her face and her mouth open. “Shhh, shh, I have you. I am slowly going to pull out of your mind and I need you to follow me. Can you do that?” At her nod, he slowly retreated his mind from hers. _

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

As Severus returned to the real world, he was greatly surprised to no longer be holding a young girl. He was, in fact, holding a serval; one that looked up with Hermione’s eyes and whose fur was almost as dark as her usual skin color. “Poppy, I need you here now.” When the mediwitch arrived, Severus went into an explanation. Once he had finished, Poppy sent off a Patronus to go get Minerva. Hopefully the Transfiguration Mistress and part-time tabby cat would be able to give them some help. Neither of them knew how to communicate to Hermione while she was in this form, nor how she had ended up in said form. Severus merely sat there scratching her behind the ears and marvelling at the fact that she purred in contentment. Poppy had confirmed that the twins were fine and healthy. Both blew out a sigh of relief at that.

 

Minerva was quickly in the room. Yet again, Severus had to explain what happened. Minerva tried to take it in stride. She explained that Hermione had been studying for her animagus form. “Hermione must have needed the comfort of her animal instincts to get through this. I will shift and speak with her.” Minerva then shifted into the bespeckled tabby and hopped up on the bed. Severus and Poppy watch on as the two cats stared at each other for a moment before meows and mewls could be heard.

 

**_“Hermione dear, do you recognise me? Do you know where you are?”_ **

 

**_“Pro-professor, yes...yes I do. It’s a little fuzzy. How am I understanding your cat form and why do I smell everything?”_ **

 

**_“Miss Granger, this may sound weird but try wiggling your fingers in front of your face.”_ **

 

Hermione tried to do just that and the rest watched as very confused look came over the serval’s face. It shifted quickly to a very human look of contemplation before settling once again.

 

**_“I shifted into my animagus form. It’s different than I anticipated. My animal mind is protecting me from the trauma of my human mind. I-I’m pregnant aren’t I? I can sense it.”_ **

 

**_“Yes Hermione, twins. Very healthy and growing nicely. They shifted with you to protect them. Try to get more rest in this form. When you wake next, we will all be here with you. Severus has barely left your side and is truly besotted with you. Harry and his boyfriend are around as well. Now sleep, this form will keep the nightmares away.”_ **

 

Minerva then shifted back, her face soft as she took in her favourite student and adopted magical daughter. The serval purred once more before curling into Severus’ side. It did not take long for sleep to overtake the cat. Minerva couldn’t help herself and shifted once more before snuggling into Hermione for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an extremely difficult chapter to write which is why it has taken so long. I hope you are still with me.


End file.
